


Accidental Confirmation

by killunary



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Byakuya and Yoruichi have no speaking, F/M, I never thought I'd do a, I'm so glad I thought of it, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Lol I'm gonna have so much, This was a lot of fun to write, fic/AU that involves two animes, fun with this AU, like wow, lines but lol are still very much, present in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This all would've come as a surprise to her if it weren't for the fact that she'd always suspected that the two of them were more than friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Confirmation

**Author's Note:**

> So as y'all probably already know, I absolutely LOVE KC Undercover. Like I honestly haven't loved a Disney Channel show this much, since That's So Raven like lol y'all I literally watch old episodes of KC Undercover basically every day. Like does it got a lot of corniness in it? Yup! But lol I'm a corny ass person so I guess that's why it doesn't turn me off like let's say my brother even though that nigga corny too no matter how much he denies it. Another alluring factor about KC Undercover is the fact that its full of a cast of actors/actresses that actually look like me. So yeah. I hope there are a ton of seasons of KC Undercover because I just really love it and am so glad I stuck with it even at the time where it wasn't doin much for me and I felt tempted to drop it altogether. I'm so ready for the Spy of the Year Awards episode!! It looks so good. But anyways! This AU is heavily inspired by KC Undercover but I'm also gonna be incorporating my own ideas into the AU which is why I added "/Spy". While thinking of the AU, I was all like to myself 'Ya know, instead of thinking up OC family members for Canary, why not just have Yoruichi and Kaname be relatives of hers?' Kaname Tosen is Canary's adoptive father in this AU. Yoruichi is Kaname's cousin, which would make Yoruichi Canary's cousin but Canary just calls her 'auntie'. But yeah! Writing this AU is gonna be so much fun!:D To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

The last thing Canary expected to see when she walked through the door was her auntie straddling the infamous Byakuya Kuchiki on their couch. Judging by the fact that Yoruichi’s shirt was lying discarded behind the couch, Canary was sure they’d be having sex on the couch right now if it weren’t for her. She didn’t know if she should feel apologetic or relieved because on one hand she’d rather not sit on the very couch her auntie and old “friend” had sex on and on another she wouldn’t want anyone walking in on her and her future significant other. In her defense, she’d just come over to get her phone. She would love to be back at Alluka’s right now to continue their sleepover but she just couldn't tear her eyes away from her gaping aunt.

           

Canary shook her head, awkwardly averting her eyes to the side. “Sorry, auntie. I was just coming over to get my phone.”

           

Canary shuffled robotically over to the coffee table, face heating up as she saw Mr. Kuchiki’s unclothed torso out of the corner of her eye. Swiping up her phone, Canary made a beeline for the front door, pausing as she clutched at the doorknob. She sighed internally. Yes, this situation was awkward as hell but she should still be polite.

           

“It was nice seeing you again, Mr. Kuchiki. I hope you and auntie have a great rest of the night.”

           

And with that, Canary was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
